


Together

by TheBridgeIntoYourMind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, post episode nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridgeIntoYourMind/pseuds/TheBridgeIntoYourMind
Summary: The First Order has been defeated, Kylo Ren and Rey discuss what happens next.





	Together

The sun was rising over the waters of Ach-To for the thousandth time since Rey had first arrived. Snoke was dead, and rumors abounded through the galaxy regarding the cause. Some said he had died of illness or old age, some said that he wasn’t dead; just plotting his next endeavor. Others said he was killed by Luke Skywalker, the Jedi who was more myth than man. That was a rumor quickly dismissed as absurd. Although, nothing could surmount to the crazy idea that Kylo Ren, his own apprentice, had killed him. At least to the majority of the galaxy, that is.

                Rey glanced at his profile as he sat next to her, his eyes closed as the sea breeze blew his dark hair back from his face, illuminated by the golden sun. For the very first time in the four years she had known him, he seemed at peace.

                Their acquaintance was peculiar, to say the least. They went from enemies to a tumultuous alliance, and eventually developed a strange affection towards one another, amplified by their Force Bond. Despite of, or maybe because of the strangeness of their relationship, they had an understanding of each other that no one else had.

                They both knew how it felt to be conflicted, how it felt to be pulled in a million different directions and not know for certain who was right or wrong. They knew how it felt to be lonely, and how it felt to be under somebody else’s thumb for years. They knew these struggles, and overtime, they established their identities, their morals, their individualism. But ironically, they did it through each other.

                Lost in thought, Rey only realized she had been staring when she realized she was looking into his golden-brown eyes. She quickly turned away, but not before catching a glimpse of his smirk. 

“So, what now?” she heard herself say, her voice a little too tight to be casual.

                “I don’t know.” Kylo replied. “Your possibilities are endless; you could stay with the Resistance, rebuild the Jedi. You could do anything.”

                “But what about you?” Kylo simply stared at his feet.

 “You can come back-“

                “And do what?” he snapped. “I’d be luckier to be sentenced to death, than to be imprisoned with the men I betrayed. Besides, there’s no atoning for what I’ve done.”

                “I didn’t mean back with the Resistance, I meant back with me.” Kylo looked at her in confusion. “I’ve never wanted to be a hero or to make history; I’ve only ever wanted a family. I’ve found that with you, no matter what you’ve done. Besides, we’ve got a Force Bond, you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.” Kylo chuckled, but his smile soon turned sad.

                “Rey-“

                “Shut up. You can’t take back what you’ve done, but I won’t have you brooding about everything. Stay with me, and we can try and fix things. Together.”

                “Together.” He agreed.


End file.
